Choco!
by Panca Fujo
Summary: "Hey, bukankah ini kotak permen stroberi? Dimana coklatnya?" - OrangeBat - Cover isn't belong to us


"_Nanti saja saat White Day, Slaine."_

.

**CHOCO!**

OrangeBat Fanfiction with a little bit of romance and humour  
by Panca Fujo

_**Disclaimer;**_ This fanfiction belongs to us, but the characters belong to their owner.

_Happy Reading! _**Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

Sepasang teal itu tampak bergerak kesana-kemari dari balik sebuah tiang listrik sebelah toko yang berada tak jauh dari sebuah toko yang lain. Bergerak kesana-kemari, mengawasi setiap pergerakan dari objek yang sedang diawasi. Objek bergerak berkepala brunette dengan wajah sedatar dinding toko yang berada disamping tempatnya bersembunyi.

Ya, ia hanya mengawasi. Kalau tak ingin disebut dengan 'mengawasi'.

Surai rambut eggnognya sedikit berkibar ditiup angin jalan. Objek brunettenya masih terdiam di depan toko.

Slaine, pemilik rambut eggnog yang 'mengawasi' kebetulan melihat objek berwajah datar itu seketika bersembunyi.

Kaizuka Inaho–bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Untuk apa ia berada di sini?

Dan lagi, toko macam apa ini? Sesekali tercium aroma wangi ketika beberapa perempuan keluar dari toko itu. Eh—perempuan? Slaine baru ingat. Sedari tadi ia hanya melihat para perempuan yang keluar dari toko ini. Pertanyaan yang hanya satu di kepalanya kini bertambah dan seolah menyerang kepalanya bertubi-tubi. Oke, ini hiperbola. Tapi sungguh, Slaine benar-benar bingung. Karena ia sendiri juga tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas papan nama toko wangi itu.

Tampak jelas itu toko coklat dan Slaine pun tersadar. "Oh, ini toko coklat yang biasa didatangi gadis-gadis." gumamnya. Dengan rasa penasaran, Slaine masuk ke dalam toko itu.

_Astaga!_, ucapnya dalam hati.

"BANYAK SEKALI COKLATNYA!"

Slaine ternganga melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ada beragam jenis coklat dan beragam jenis bentuk yang tersusun dalam rak-rak dengan tertata sangat apik. Dan matanya tertuju pada coklat yang sedang diskon 50% dan berbonuskan satu buah kotak kecil di depannya. Tampak seperti permen (jika kau baru pertama kali melihatnya, dan mungkin kau terlalu polos).

Slaine mendengus lalu mengumpat, "Toko coklat di hari Valentine memang sedikit lebih gila."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Slaine justru terbawa suasana dan asik sendiri melihat berbagai jenis coklat dengan beranekaragam bentuk. "Jadi bingung mau beli yang mana, memang surga coklat." gumam Slaine. Dia pun mengambil kotak coklat yang sedang diskon 50% tersebut.

"Harus beli yang mana lagi ya?" tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia tertuju pada coklat yang berbentuk hati. Setelah Slaine mengambilnya, ia menuju kasir untuk membayarnya.

Penjaga kasir itu tersenyum jahil pada Slaine, "Wah, jarang sekali ada pria yang membeli coklat di hari valentine."

Mendengar ucapan penjaga kasir tersebut membuat Slaine merasa gugup dan berdeham kecil. " I-ini hadiah untuk adikku." Bual Slaine.

Penjaga kasir itupun terdiam, lalu memberikan bungkusan coklat itu kepada Slaine. Slaine berterimakasih dan melangkah pergi keluar toko. Saat berada diluar, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang dilupakannya. Sesuatu yang penting. Ia meraba saku celananya untuk mengecek keberadaan dompet dan smartphone miliknya. Semua barang berharga masih ada disana.

"Kalau begitu apa yang aku lupakan?" Pikirnya. Slaine menatap trotoar jalan sambil mencoba untuk mengingat. Seketika setruman listrik mengalir ke tubuhnya.

"INAHO!" teriaknya tanpa sadar. Ia lupa bahwa tujuannya kemari adalah untuk mengawasi Inaho.

Lain kemarin, lain juga sekarang. Slaine mengawasi Inaho kemarin, dan Inaho mengawasi Slaine sekarang. Kedua iris yang berwarna burgundy miliknya itu menatap dengan tatapan datar-namun-tajam ke arah Slaine yang kini tengah dikerubungi oleh beberapa murid perempuan lainnya. Dan dilihat dari raut wajahnya, Slaine membutuhkan pertolongan darinya—yang sebenarnya tidak harus darinya juga.

"Permisi, nona-nona." Kata itu pun terucap, dan yang ada di isi kepala Inaho adalah dirinya yang bagaikan sang penyelamat damsel-in-distressnya. Walaupun wajahnya masih sama datarnya seperti dinding di sekitarnya.

Semua pandangan teralih kepada Inaho yang tengah berjalan dengan santainya membelah gerombolan itu. Dengan muka tanpa dosa, Inaho meraih tangan Slaine dan membawanya pergi. Teriakan kecewa pun terdengar di belakang mereka, namun ada sebagian yang menjerit senang. Inaho tidak mempedulikan hal itu sama sekali dan terus berjalan hingga akhirnya mereka berdua berlalu di lorong sekolah.

Langkah Slaine tiba-tiba terhenti begitu mereka sampai di tempat yang sepi—atap sekolah. Inaho membalikkan badannya, menatap sang pemuda blasteran. Sementara Slaine menundukkan wajahnya. Perbedaan tinggi cukup membuat Inaho tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Slaine dengan baik. Tapi ia bisa melihat rona merah muda di balik rambut-rambut eggnog Slaine yang berjatuhan.

"Ah.. Teri..ma.. kasih." Ucap Slaine akhirnya, dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

Inaho, dengan wajah sedatar oppai laki-laki hanya mengangguk. "Hmm."

Panas. Wajah Slaine terasa panas. Entah panasnya terik matahari karena mereka berada di atap atau panas dari dalam dirinya sendiri. Yang jelas saat ini jantungnya berdegup amat kencang.

"Duduk." Sepatah kata dari Inaho yang sudah duduk di bagian yang teduh membuat Slaine mendongakkan wajahnya—akhirnya.

"Kebetulan aku bawa bekal." Sambung Inaho sambil mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang tidak disadari Slaine sejak tadi.

"Tapi aku tidak bawa makanan." Kata Slaine sambil melangkah ke tempat Inaho.

"..."

"Kalau aku keluar dari sini, nanti ribut lagi. Haaa.." Ia menghela napas berat setelah duduk di sebelah Inaho.

"Kalau begitu.."

Inaho melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil membuka kotak bekalnya. "Makanlah bersamaku." Tampak bola-bola nasi yang dibentuk sedemikian lucunya. Dan OH! Jangan lupakan dengan beberapa nugget yang berbentuk karakter Disney. Slaine menahan tawanya.

Inaho mendengus tak terasa. "Kenapa? Lucu? Tertawa saja sesukamu."

Slaine langsung tertawa dengan hebat, sembari berguling dan memegangi perutnya yang mulai sakit.

"Aku tidak habis fikir, umurmu yang sudah semakin tua ini, kau masih membawa bekal seperti anak TK. Lucu sekali, Inaho." kata Slaine sembari duduk di sebelah Inaho dan mengambil sebuah nugget dan memakannya.

Inaho menaruh sumpitnya diatas tempat bekal dengan rapih, lalu menatap Slaine.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu?" Ucapnya dengan aura mematikan dibelakangnya yang membuat bulu kuduk Slaine berdiri. Dengan tawa canggung ia menjawab, "Tadi kau mengajakku, bukan?"

Inaho kembali memakan bekalnya sambil menekuk salah satu kakinya. "Aku bilang, 'makanlah bersamaku'. Kau hanya perlu menemaniku, bukan ikut memakan bekalku."

Ah.. Slaine tidak tahu Inaho bisa mengeluarkan aura mematikan seperti itu hanya karena sepotong nugget.

" Ma.. Maaf ?" Katanya. Harusnya itu permintaan maaf. Tapi nadanya terdengar seperti bertanya. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak ingin ambil pusing perkara sepotong nugget.

Inaho hanya menghela napas berat. Dan nyanyian perut Slaine yang terdengar selanjutnya terdengar lebih keras.

"A—" Wajah Slaine memerah. Pandangannya kembali ditujukan ke bawah sementara Inaho menatapnya datar.

" Kau benar benar kelaparan, ya."

"... "

" Angkat wajahmu."

Ingin Slaine bertanya 'untuk apa?' tetapi langsung mengangkat kepalanya lebih mudah dari bertanya dahulu.

" A—apa?" Tanyanya masih dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah.

Dan

"Aaaa..."

Kata Inaho membuka mulutnya dan mengarahkan sumpit dengan nugget di antaranya ke mulut Slaine.

"Hmmp! " Slaine menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya

"Kenapa kau menutup mulutmu? Bukankah kau lapar?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawab Slaine, berbohong. Namun, Inaho tahu kalau Slaine itu lapar.

Memang sudah pada dasarnya Slaine itu keras layaknya batu, Inaho sangat paham akan itu. Sekalinya dia sudah mengatakan A, dia akan terus mengatakan A sampai seseorang berhasil memojokkannya. Kasus yang sama terjadi saat ini. Inaho hanya akan menurut saja sesuai apa yang dikatakan Slaine sampai yang mengatakan mengaku menyerah.

Inaho sudah terbiasa mengurusi 'teman'nya yang manis ini.

"Baiklah, koumori. Aku tidak akan memaksa." Dengan wajah datar bak papan, Inaho langsung melahap bekalnya tanpa melirik kepada manusia berwajah mupeng di sebelahnya.

"O—oke, aku akan menemanimu saja." Ucapan final sudah terucap, selamat tinggal kotak bekal Inaho.

Sepanjang Inaho memakan bekalnya, suara angin sajalah yang menjadi backsound mereka berdua. Beberapa kali musik 'keroncong' turut serta menjadi backsound mereka. Dan ketika hal itu terjadi, Slaine akan ribut sendiri menyangkal kalau musik 'keroncong' itu bukan berasal dari perutnya. Walaupun Inaho tidak pernah menanyakan tentang hal itu.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin makan bekal bersamaku?" tanya Inaho. Slaine bersikeras mengatakan tidak kepada Inaho, pada kenyataannya, ia lapar.

Pada akhirnya bekal Inaho pun habis tak tersisa. Slaine melihat tempat bekal itu dengan rasa penuh kecewa. Ia sendiri bingung mengapa ia menolak tawaran berharga dari Inaho.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke kelas," Ucap Inaho sembari berdiri. Slaine hanya menurutinya dan berjalan dibelakang Inaho. Saat mereka sudah mendekati pintu atap sekolah—

"Slaine." Suara Inaho mengintrupsi perjalanan mereka. Dia yang mengajak, dia yang membatalkan. Isi kepalanya begitu tidak terduga bagi Slaine, terlalu sulit untuk tidak gagal pengertian maupun prediksi terhadapnya.

Bruk!

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dipojokkan begitu saja. Sepasang matanya membulat, efek terkejut. Dihadapannya kini seorang predator tengah mengurung mangsanya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah dirinya sendiri. Tatapannya tajam, mengisyaratkan bahaya siaga satu.

Sebanyak apapun liur yang diteguknya, tidak akan menghilangkan sensasi gugup ditatap oleh seorang Kaizuka Inaho. Slaine ingin menangis, mendorong, dan berteriak di saat yang bersamaan. Rona merah di kedua pipi dan telinganya tak dapat disamarkan.

"Slaine." Sekali lagi namanya disebut, kini dengan suara yang lebih rendah namun tidak ada kesan datar yang ditangkap oleh telinganya. Melainkan, kesan tegas dan berwibawa. Ditambah wajah mereka yang berjarak sebesar satu ruas jari kelingking, dan posisi mereka yang begitu dekat sehingga aroma parfum Inaho yang menyeruak liar tercium olehnya.

Slaine serasa seperti lilin yang dibakar. Panas dan meleleh.

"A—apa?" Slaine susah payah untuk membuat pertanyaan ini terdengar normal. Seulas seringai terpasang di wajah Inaho dalam durasi yang sesingkat-singkatnya, tak ingin Slaine melihat wajah nistanya.

Ditiupnya dahi Slaine dengan maksud menyingkirkan poni yang berantakan dan memperjelas pemandangan wajah seseorang yang ada di dalam kurungannya. "Hanya ingin bertanya."

Perempatan di dahi Slaine, _kenapa harus dengan posisi begini?!_

"Langsung saja, dimana coklatku, koumori?" tanya Inaho dibumbuhi panggilan kesayangannya. Pertanyaan ini disambut 'meriah' oleh Slaine yang berkeringat dingin.

"Coklat apa, orenji iro?!" nadanya membentak, ingin membuat kesan garang agar dirinya bisa lepas dari jeratan Inaho. Namun gagal hanya karena wajahnya yang tak karuan warnanya. Putih, merah, sedikit biru.

Inaho ingin tertawa, tapi tertahan dengan batas OOC yang dapat di lakukannya.

Keadaan hening, mereka masih betah dengan posisi mereka. Inaho sudah mulai membidik kedua iris teal itu dengan tatapan tajam-mix-introgasinya. Yang seperti biasa, akan membuat Slaine luluh dua menit kemudian.

Dan benar saja, Slaine mulai bereaksi dua menit kemudian. Walau hanya menundukkan kepalanya, Inaho sudah bersiap akan ledakannya.

"Di kelas!" ketus Slaine, singkat-padat-sedikit tidak jelas. Kurungan pun terbuka, dan Slaine langsung kabur meninggalkan Inaho sendirian.

Inaho hanya bereaksi datar, lahir dan batinnya. Tak lama kemudian, suara rusuh datang dari arah pintu atap sekolah. Itu Slaine, dan Inaho sudah tahu itu Slaine. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, pemuda surai eggnog menghampiri pemuda brunette. Diakhiri oleh sodoran kotak kecil tepat di depan wajah sang pemuda brunette.

"Nah, puas kau?" tanya Slaine masih sedikit terengah. Inaho hanya mengangguk dan mengambil apa yang disodorkan Slaine. Lalu diperhatikannya kotak itu oleh Inaho. Slaine masih mengatur kembali nafasnya agar stabil.

"Hey, bukankah ini kotak permen stroberi? Dimana coklatnya?" protes Inaho dengan nada stabil.

"Coklatnya sudah habis. Bersyukurlah kau masih tetap mendapatkan sesuatu dariku di hari yang spesial ini." Jelas Slaine sedikit membanggakan dirinya, yang sebenarnya menghilangkan gugupnya.

Inaho tersenyum, dan Slaine semakin gugup.

"Baiklah, aku terima." Ucap Inaho masih dengan nada stabil yang membuat Slaine sedikit geram karena Inaho sangat minim ekspresi.

Setelah mendapat tepukan di atas kepalanya, Slaine me_lola_. Rona di wajahnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Slaine mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek lain dan mulai sibuk di dalam dunianya. Sampai ia teringat sesuatu..

"Oi, Inaho! Mana rasa terimakasihmu padaku?!" tanya Slaine yang menjungjung tinggi etika, yang sebenarnya demi menghilangkan rasa gugupnya lagi.

Inaho yang sudah sampai pintu atap, menoleh kembali ke arah Slaine sambil tersenyum. "Nanti saja saat White Day, Slaine."

Dan Slaine kembali me_lola_.

**FIN**

Mind to review? We accept all things, except flame. –Panca Fujo


End file.
